Leaving Me
by neon maverick
Summary: After senior year, the gang went their separate ways. They meet up again 10 months later to see where they’re all at. But Gabriella has a few surprises. Like a daughter, a secret love and a life-threatening illness.
1. Hidden Love

_After senior year, the gang went their separate ways. They meet up again 10 months later to see where they're all at. But Gabriella has a few surprises. Like a daughter, a secret love and a life-threatening illness._

Troy ruffled his hair up and walked out of the changing room.

'Hey Troy, nice work out, dude!' He and one of his team mates touched fists and Troy picked up his bag and swung it onto one shoulder. As he turned the corner, he saw a dark haired girl talking to his coach.

'Excuse me, I'm looking for Troy Bolton?' she asked.

'Gabi!' Gabriella looked towards Troy's yell.

'Troy! Thank you.' She nodded at the coach and ran into Troy's open arms.

He swung her round and she laughed so much she cried. 'I missed you so much!' she said, clinging on to his neck tightly.

Suddenly something occurred to Troy. He set her down. 'Why are you here?'

'What, I can't come to see my best friend?'

'Gabi.' Troy warned.

'Fine.' She pouted. 'I wanted you to meet someone.'

She walked round a corner and then came back with a pushchair. Troy looked at her, confused. She reached into the pram and took out a small baby, holding her over her shoulder. Troy's eyes widened.

'Is that…?'

'This is my daughter, Troy. Or more importantly, this is Brad's daughter.' Gabriella said, rocking her.

'Oh.' Troy said. He thought that they wouldn't have lasted long. He was bad news. 'Well. You don't want to keep him waiting.'

Gabriella's forehead creased in confusion. Then she realised. 'Oh God, no! Troy, I'm not with him. He left me when he found out I was pregnant.'

Troy paled with anger. 'Why?'

'He didn't want my baby. He was cheating on me.'

Troy's eyes narrowed. 'Son of a bitch.'

Gabriella put a hand over her baby's ears. 'Troy. Not in front of the minor.' She smiled.

'Sorry. What's her name?' Troy reached out and stroked her dark hair.

'Actually…she hasn't got a name. I came here to ask you a few things. Like, what to call her and…would you be the godfather?'

Troy pointed to himself. 'Yes.' He said quickly.

Gabriella laughed. 'Do you wanna hold her?'

'Yeah, sure.'

He took the baby girl from Gabriella's hold. 'I've got three names.'

'Yeah?' Troy was distracted by how much Gabriella and her baby looked alike.

'Lacey, Lila, Skyla.'

'Skyla. It means scholar, doesn't it? She'll take after her mommy.'

_Too bad I won't be able to see her do it._

**Gabriella's thoughts there. **

**Please Review.**


	2. Lovin'

Chad Danforth's phone rang. He walked over to it, but wasn't fast enough.

'_Chad? Chad, if you're there, please pick up. Come on, Chad. You always answered your phone when we—'_

Chad recognised his old best friend's voice. He picked it up mid-sentence. 'Troy?!'

'_Chad!'_

'Dude, why are you calling me? I haven't seen you for ages!'

Taylor walked up behind Chad. 'Who is it?'

'It's Troy.' He whispered excitedly.

'_I know I'm Troy! Dude, what are you on?' _

'No…I was talking to Taylor…my fiancée.'

'_Taylor's your fiancée?! Congrats, dude!'_

'Thanks. Now, why are you calling me?'

'_You'll never guess who's back!'_

'No way!'

'_Yes way!' _

'Gabriella's back?!'

'_Yup. I was thinking us five –'_

'_Troy!' _was heard in the background.

'_Sorry, Gabs, you have to tell him! Us _five _could head down to Sharpay and Ryan's new show and maybe go to the after party.'_

'Sounds great, but who's us _five_?'

'_Me, Gabi, you, Taylor and Skyla.' _

Chad smirked. 'Is that the new girlfriend? Won't Gabi be jealous?'

'_No. It's Gabi's daughter. See you at 7!' _Troy hung up and Chad was left standing there, surprised.

* * *

Sharpay stared at the phone in her hand. 'Oh…my…God. Ryan!' she shrieked.

'Whoa, Shar, keep it down. What's the matter?' Ryan came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

'Chad, Taylor, Troy, Gabriella and her daughter—'

'Gabi has a daughter?' Ryan looked so surprised it was almost fake.

'Yeah, her name's Skyla. Troy said something about scholar but I was too caught up in the other information.'

'Which is?' Ryan threw his towel on the coach.

'They're all coming to see us on stage! Tonight! I'm gonna let them in the after party.'

'Oh, that is so cool!'

'I have to pick an outfit!'

Ryan rolled his eyes. 'The show's in 5 hours, Shar.'

'It's never too early for beauty!' Sharpay ran into their walk-in closet.

* * *

'What are those?' Troy pointed at the pills on the kitchen counter in Gabriella's hotel room.

'Oh, it's nothing. Just…nothing. You two seem to really hit it off.' She smiled at Troy and Skyla and then picked up her pills and swallowed them.

'Yeah, she's so sweet.'

'You realise I wasn't going to take her to the show.'

'Aw, why not? She'd love it! Wait, how old is she?'

'5 months.'

'Am I missing something here? How can she five months old when I saw you 10 months ago? Wouldn't she be only a month old if you got pregnant after you left East High?' Troy picked Skyla up and jiggled her.

'I was 2 months pregnant when I left East High. She was 2 months early.'

'How come?'

'Brad. He punched me in the stomach a few times and she was premature.'

Troy put Skyla down in her chair. 'If I see him, I am gonna kill him.'

'Troy, there will be no talk of killing in front of the child.' Gabriella pointed to Skyla.

'Sorry.' He looked at her and their eyes locked for a moment. He reached for her hand but Gabriella moved away, breaking the contact.

'So who's the lucky girl then?' she asked, picking Skyla up and putting her in her cot, tickling her stomach as she fell asleep.

'What do you mean?' Troy never seemed to get the right moment with Gabriella.

'Well, if you're the same guy that graduated from East High, I'm pretty sure you're gonna have a girlfriend, Troy.' Gabriella turned round to face him.

'Well, I don't.' Troy ran a hand through his hair. 'Why did we break up, Gabi?'

'Because you thought I was cheating on you with Ryan, and when you finally believed me, it was too late. The trust was gone. We're better off friends, Troy.'

'Are you sure about that?' Troy stepped forward and looked into her eyes.

She tried to turn away again but Troy turned her cheek towards him and kissed her gently on the lips. She returned the kiss, deepening it. Their fingers intertwined and neither noticed Skyla waking up and staring at them. Troy pushed her up against the wall and Gabriella didn't object. Suddenly she pushed him away.

'No, no, no. This isn't right. You…a-and…me…we're broken up, Troy. This shouldn't be happening!' Gabriella let go of his hand and distracted herself by leaning over Skyla's cot, stroking her cheek.

Troy came up behind her and wrapped his rams around her waist. 'I miss you, Gabi. I miss you so much it hurts. I haven't loved anyone as much as I loved you. I still love you. You're the sweetest, and the kindest, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I want you back. Please take me back.'

Gabriella wiped a tear from her cheek. She turned round to face him. 'Troy…'

'Tell me you don't love me.'

'Troy…'

'Say it.'

'That's not fair.'

'Go on. If you don't love me, we can stay friends. I'll still love you and always will, but if you do, then—'

Gabriella crushed her lips against his. Skyla watched again, and both noticed her smiling.

**Please Review.**


	3. Reassure Me

_At the after party…_

Gabriella rocked Skyla gently in her pram as they waited for Ryan and Sharpay to come. She had nodded off around a ½ way through the show, but she hadn't been doing anything before that anyway. Troy wrapped an arm round her waist and Taylor and Chad cooed over Skyla. Suddenly, there was a shriek from the other side of the room.

'Guys! Over here! Guys!' They all looked up to see Sharpay dodging past people to get to them. Ryan wasn't far behind.

Skyla woke up and started wailing, not enjoying the unwelcoming loud noise. Gabriella picked her up and jiggled her over her shoulder and Troy tickled her feet until she started to brighten up a bit. Chad and Taylor hugged the twins and Sharpay was about to scream again when Chad put a hand over her mouth.

'Baby no like that.' He laughed at her expression.

'Sorry.' She walked over and hugged Troy. Troy took Skyla and Sharpay and Gabriella hugged each other hard.

'Oh my God, she is so cute! I love her.' Sharpay started to coo over Skyla and Ryan approached Gabriella.

'Hi.' He said.

'Hi.' Gabriella hugged him.

'How's the heart?' he whispered quietly.

Ryan was the only one who knew about Gabriella's lifelong illness. He also knew she'd had a baby and he wasn't surprised when Sharpay had told him. They'd kept in touch as friends but had never had a relationship.

'It's fine.'

Suddenly some slow music started to play. Troy put Skyla in her pram and pushed her to the side, where Ryan and Sharpay stayed with her. Troy took Gabriella's hand and Chad took Taylor's and both couples danced.

'Hey, Gabi, can we swap? Chad's stepping on my toes.' Taylor laughed and Gabriella followed suit.

Before they started to dance, Gabriella took her pills out of Skyla's pushchair and swallowed some. Chad took her hand and they started to dance.

Troy and Taylor were deep in conversation.

'So, who's the dad?'

'Brad Kingsford.'

'So, why are you together if he's the dad?'

'Brad was cheating on her and—'

Troy was cut off by a loud thump and a shout. 'Gabriella!'

Troy looked at his fallen girlfriend and ran over. Ryan was there first. 'What happened?' Troy asked, kneeling down beside her.

'I don't know. We were dancing and she just collapsed.' Chad replied.

'She needs her pills.' Ryan said.

Troy looked up but didn't contradict him.

'I just saw her take some.' Chad said.

'Oh God. This shouldn't be happening…' Ryan whispered. 'Call an ambulance!'

Chad got up, but he turned round to face Ryan. 'Why? What's wrong with her?'

'Just get one! She _needs _an ambulance!' Chad ran off.

Troy grabbed her hand and kissed it, stroking her hair out of her face. Sharpay stood over them, rocking Skyla. Skyla obviously sensed something was wrong and started to cry. Troy looked up and let go of Gabriella's hand, taking hold of Skyla. Sharpay knelt beside her best friend and took hold of her hand. Taylor took her other hand. Troy jiggled Skyla but she wouldn't calm down.

'It's okay, sweetie, it's okay. Mommy's gonna be fine.'

Troy was not only saying this to reassure Skyla, but to reassure himself too.

**Please Review.**


	4. Apologize

Troy sat with Skyla in his lap. She obviously didn't like the hospital, because she kept making faces. Ryan sat opposite and Sharpay sat next to her brother. Chad was sitting next to Troy and Taylor sat next to him.

'You know what's wrong, don't you?' Sharpay said to her brother.

Ryan stayed silent. 'What's wrong with her, Ryan?' she tried again.

'It's a minor thing. A heart problem. Nothing serious.' Ryan said, getting up to talk to the doctor as he came out of Gabriella's room.

'Sounds pretty serious to me.' Chad said. Troy gave Skyla to Sharpay and joined Ryan.

Sharpay hugged Skyla. Then she set her down on her lap, facing Chad and Taylor. They both started making faces and playing Peek-A-Boo with her, making her giggle slightly.

Ryan and Troy came back. Troy was crying and wasn't able to speak.

'He thinks it's best if we all come back in the morning.' Ryan said.

Sharpay handed Skyla back to Troy and he cried harder, making her scared. Sharpay wiped Troy's cheek with her slender fingers. 'She'll be okay.' She whispered.

Troy shook his head. 'No.' he said. 'She's dying.'

* * *

No-one had room for Skyla that night, so Chad said he'd stay with Gabriella at the hospital with her. Taylor had gone home after much reluctance. He walked into Gabriella's room and sat on the edge of the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him and her daughter, smiling.

'Did I wake you up?' Chad said, laying Skyla next to her mom.

'No. When you're dying, there's no time for sleeping.' Gabriella said this with such seriousness that Chad had to rewind.

'Gabi?'

'What? If I'm going to die, I don't want to become all boring and depressed about it, do I? I have to make it a happy time.' Gabriella kissed Skyla's small hand.

'Gabs, you can't make this a _happy _time.' Chad smiled when Skyla smiled. It was hard not to.

'Yes. I can. I have to. Please, Chad?' Gabriella looked at him pleadingly.

'You can't stop us crying and being sad…'

'Chad. If anyone cries, I order you to escort them out the hospital.' Gabriella grinned and soon Chad was too.

* * *

'It's her strict orders.' Chad told the others the next morning.

Troy jiggled Skyla and Sharpay tickled her. Ryan raised his eyebrows. Taylor already knew about it, but was still surprised he'd gone through with it.

'I'll go check whether she's ready or not.' Chad walked off to Gabriella's room.

'Can he actually escort us out if we cry?'

'Maybe outside the room. Not outside the hospital.'

'How can she make us be _happy_?'

Chad came back and motioned for them to come in. They all came in and Chad sat down on the edge of the bed. The rest of them couldn't stop being sad.

'Whoa, guys. What's the matter? Did someone die or something?' Gabriella laughed and Chad followed suit. The rest looked completely bewildered. 'Oh, come on, guys. It's funny. Laugh.'

'Gabriella…?' Troy started.

'Chad? Would you…?' Gabriella waved a hand and Chad got up, pulling Troy out of the room.

'Hey!' Troy burst out of his hold. 'What's wrong with you?!'

'Troy, I said, didn't I? You be sad, you leave.' Gabriella said.

'Fine.' Troy gave Skyla to Chad. 'I'll leave.' He walked out, angry.

'Fine! I don't need you anyway!' Gabriella shouted, then clutching her chest. She started breathing heavily.

'Gabi? Are you alright?' Sharpay said.

'I'm fine.' Gabriella calmed down. 'God, I hate this. Remind me never to do it again.'

She giggled slightly and Skyla, sensing her mother's fun-loving nature, giggled too. Chad and Taylor laughed and Sharpay and Ryan started to as well.

* * *

_3am…_

Gabriella held Skyla in her arms as her daughter slept. She rocked her and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

'Come in.' Gabriella didn't look at the door, she just stared into space.

'Hey.' Troy whispered as he came in.

Gabriella looked over and then looked back at the wall. 'What do you want?'

'I wanted to say sorry.' Troy sat on the side of her bed.

'At 3 in the morning?' Gabriella raised her eyebrows, still avoiding his gaze.

'I couldn't sleep.' Troy looked at her. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Why didn't I tell you it was 3 in the morning? Because I've been waiting for you to get a watch for too long.' Gabriella said sarcastically.

'Gabi!' Troy scolded. Skyla stirred and woke up.

'Well done.' Gabriella ran her finger over Skyla's lips and her daughter bit it cheekily. She grabbed Gabriella's finger with her small hands and held onto it. She obviously knew that something was wrong, and would take any chance she had to be with her mom.

'Gabs, why didn't you tell me that you were ill?'

'Because I knew you'd worry. Because I knew you'd do this. Just because.' Gabriella smiled at Skyla and Skyla smiled back.

'You have to tell me. It's minor, right?'

'You were told that it's not minor, Troy. Get real. I'm going to die and no-one can do a damn thing about it.'

'What should I do?' His voice was choked with tears.

'Right now? Right now, I just want to lie next to me and tell me anything that will make me forget everything I just told you. Can you do that?'

Troy lay next to her and she stroked his hair while he thought of anything to say. Eventually she fell asleep and he slept next to her, with his arms wrapped around her. He just wished he could never let her go.

**Please Review.**


	5. Suggestion

'Hey, Ryan

'Hey, Ryan?' Troy came up to him.

'Troy?' Their relationship had gone downhill ever since Troy had thought Gabriella was cheating.

'I know that you don't really like me but –'

'It's not that I don't like you, Troy. I just thought you didn't trust _me_.' Ryan frowned.

'I didn't say that.' Troy looked at Ryan with curiosity.

'You didn't have to.' Ryan looked down at his feet.

'Hey man, I wasn't…I just…I don't really know. I'm sorry, dude.' Troy smiled sheepishly.

'That's okay. Me and Gabs are just friends. Well, for what's left.'

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about.' Ryan looked confused. 'It's just that I know you directed the whole 'Everyday' thing, and I was just thinking that maybe you could do something for me.'

'Go on.' Ryan raised his eyebrows.

'I was thinking that maybe, because Skyla isn't going to grow up with Gabi, that we should…make a sort of movie, a DVD for Skyla to watch – with clips of Gabriella singing and dancing and just being happy.' Troy bit his lip.

Ryan smiled. 'She'd like that.'

* * *

Ryan dragged clips of Gabriella singing 'Everyday' with Troy onto the screen. He'd begged Mr Fulton to lend him the tape of last year's talent show. He looked over at his huge frame with photos of everyone on it. He scanned for pictures of Gabriella. There was one where she was on her own. They were all at the beach and she was sunbathing; she was holding up one hand to stop whoever was taking the picture. Ryan smiled. He'd taken it on a digital camera so all the pictures from that day were on his computer. As he clicked _burn _he realised how much he would miss her.

* * *

'Hey Troy!' Ryan ran up to him as he walked down the hospital hall with a bunch of flowers.

Troy turned round. 'Yeah?'

Ryan gave him the DVD. 'Here you go. It has a mixture of photos and clips and stuff.'

'Oh, God, this is great. Thanks, dude.' Ryan smiled.

Troy hugged him, trying not to crush the flowers. Ryan looked slightly surprised but returned it. 'Hopefully she'll like it.'

'I know she will. I'll give you all the credit.'

'But you thought of it…' Ryan protested.

'Dude, you _made _the whole thing. I owe so bad.' Troy smiled. 'Well, I gotta go give this to Gabi. Do you wanna come with?'

'Nah, I gotta get ready for my next show.'

'Okay, cool.'

Troy walked off down the hall. As he walked into Gabi's room, he realised she was crying.

**Please Review. **


	6. Never Ever

Troy walked into the room quietly. He saw that Gabriella had turned off all her machines. They weren't keeping her alive, they were just there.

'Hey.' He whispered. 'What's wrong?' He placed the flowers in a vase on the windowsill and tucked the CD in his jacket pocket.

Gabriella looked at him, tears shining in her eyes. She was holding a sleeping Skyla in her arms. Troy walked over and took her.

'You wanna go in your seat? Yeah, I thought so.' He cooed over her, placing her in the seat. She immediately fell back asleep.

'Gabi…Gabs, tell me what's wrong.' Troy sat down on the bed.

'I don't want…I don't want to…' Gabriella forced the last word out. '…Die. I don't want to leave…I don't want to leave my daughter alone, Troy! I can't!' Her eyes filled with fresh tears.

'You're not, Gabi. I promise you. She will not be alone.' Troy leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers.

After they pulled apart, Gabriella touched Troy's cheek. 'Troy? Can I ask you something?'

'Sure, anything.'

'I want you to be Skyla's father. I want you to adopt her. When I'm gone, I want her to have a family.'

Troy nodded, smiling.

'And I also want something else. I've seen the way you look at Sharpay and I've seen the way she looks at you. I want you to be together.'

'But I…'

'Troy.' Gabriella warned.

'I'll never look at her in the same way that I look at you.'

'I don't care. I want Skyla to have a proper family, I want you to be happy, and I want to make sure that Skyla remembers me.'

'Oh, Skyla will definitely remember you.' Troy took out the CD and put it in the DVD player.

Troy picked Skyla up and held her in his arms, lying on the bed. As the couple watched it, their eyes filled with tears. Gabriella smiled and Troy leant back on her. She stroked his hair and he held her hand.

'I love you, Gabriella Montez.'

'And I love you, Troy Bolton.'

* * *

Gabriella breathed shakily. Troy was still leaning against her, but he was asleep. She could feel her heart slowing. She wasn't in pain; she was happy. And even though she knew this, she let a tear fall. She peered at Skyla through the corner of her eye. Her daughter smiled at her and Gabriella smiled back. She mouthed _I love you_ at her. It may have been a trick of the mind, but Gabriella could have sworn that Skyla had tried saying it back. And that was enough for her. She gazed at Troy. She loved him more than words could say. She kissed him slightly on the head and blew a kiss at her daughter.

Gabriella breathed deeply. 'I'm coming, Momma.' She whispered.

That breath was her last.

Troy opened his eyes as Gabriella took her terminal breath. He didn't realise and got up, thinking she was asleep. He took Skyla and placed her in her seat. She was crying and Troy didn't know why. He'd got used to most of her cries by now; it sounded like she was in pain. As he shushed her, she started to fall asleep, hiccupping every now and then. Troy walked back over to his girlfriend. As he started to climb back onto the bed, he realised that her chest wasn't rising and falling like it usually did. He raised a hand over her mouth and breathed deeply, realising that she was gone. He placed a hand over a forehead and leant forward, kissing her softly on her cold lips.

'I'll never forget you.'

**Hope that clears up all loose ends like why Gabriella's mom wasn't there. There are still a few more chapters to come so stay tuned.. Please Review.**


	7. Embrace

Troy walked along an embankment. He remembered Gabriella sitting at the end of it after he'd accused her of cheating, after Graduation, after her mom died, after she'd started dating Brad. He also remembered one time, about 2 months before Graduation, that she had sat there. He now knew why – she'd just found out about her pregnancy. He hadn't even suspected back then. He walked to the end of it and sat in the very spot she always had. He saw a small stain where he'd tried to sit with her and spilled his soda. She never let him near there again. He heard slow, quiet footsteps join him from behind.

'Hey Troy.'

He turned round to see Chad there. Chad grinned and sat next to him. 'I thought Gabs said you couldn't sit here.'

'She did.' Troy's voice was small and quiet.

Chad didn't catch on. 'Where's Skyla? Did you leave her with Gabriella?' Chad picked up a pebble and threw it into the water.

'Yeah.' Troy breathed deeply, realising that it probably hadn't been the best idea to leave a 5-month-old baby in a room with her dead mother.

Chad looked sideways at him. 'Hey. What's wrong?'

Troy looked down. He didn't know how to say it, he didn't _want _to. He thought that if he said it out loud then it would have to be true. There wouldn't be any hope whatsoever that she was still alive. Troy looked up at Chad. His cheeks were wet from tears and it didn't show any sign of stopping. Chad didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to.

'She's not…?' Chad couldn't bring himself to even mouth the words.

Troy nodded. 'She's gone, Chad. She's dead.' He broke down and Chad hugged his shaking body.

'It's gonna be okay, Troy. She's in a better place.' Chad knew it wasn't the best thing to say, but he wasn't sure of anything right now.

'No, she's not, Chad!' Troy yelled, tearing out his best friend's grip. 'She's not with her friends, she's not with Skyla, she's not with…' Troy's eyes were burning with rage. 'She's not with me!' he screamed, standing up.

Troy sprinted down the embankment. Chad stood up and followed him, running also. As Troy reached the road, he did something he'd never thought he'd do. A truck came speeding down and before Troy could jump in front, arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him out of harm's way.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' Chad yelled at him, ignoring the cursing from the truck driver.

Troy collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Chad knelt beside him, his voice softening. 'Do you want me to tell the guys?' he whispered.

Troy shook his head slightly, his blond-brown hair swaying. 'I'll do it. Can you pick up Skyla from the hospital?'

Chad didn't want to, he didn't want to see Gabriella, but he nodded anyway.

* * *

The knock on the door was so quiet that Sharpay nearly didn't hear it. She ran to the door and opened it, seeing Troy standing there. He looked up at her and she smiled. 'Hi Troy.' She said, still smiling.

Troy breathed deeply. 'You might want to get Ryan, Shar. And you might wanna sit down.'

Sharpay knew that this was about Gabriella, but she tried not to think the worst. She called Ryan downstairs and let Troy in, both of them taking a seat on the couch. Soon, Ryan joined them.

'So Troy, why are you here?' Ryan said, not realising that he was being very direct.

'I…um…I…' Troy gulped. 'I gotta tell you something.'

'Well, go on. We're not stopping you.' Sharpay whacked Ryan in the stomach. He looked protesting, he hadn't caught on that this was about Gabriella until Sharpay had given him a warning glare.

'It's okay, Troy.' Sharpay gave him a warm smile, but Troy didn't smile back.

'Gabriella…' Troy forced back the tears. '…died this morning.' Troy's voice cracked.

Sharpay pulled her knees to her chest and started to sob. Ryan stood up. 'What are you talking about?'

Sharpay looked up, confused. Troy tried again. 'She's dead, Ryan. She died this morning, and I can't bring her back.' Troy whispered. 'No-one can.'

'No. No, you're lying!' Ryan raised his voice. .

'Ryan –' Sharpay reached for his hand but he pulled away.

'He's lying! Look, I'll call her now; she always picks up her phone.' Ryan reached for the phone and dialled her number. It rang and rang but Ryan didn't put it down. Suddenly Gabriella's voice came on.

'_Hi, this is Gabriella.' _

'Gabriella!' Ryan nearly shouted.

'_I'm not picking up my phone right now, but I'll ring you back, I promise. Bye.' _

Ryan put the phone down on the hook. He dropped onto the coach. 'Is it true?' he whispered.

Troy nodded.

Sharpay leant into Ryan and he hugged her. Troy nodded, and walked out of the room, trying to ignore the heart wrenching cries from the twins as he left.

* * *

Chad walked into the hospital room. He caught sight of Skyla and as he was walking over, he saw out of the corner of his eye the girl that changed his life. If he hadn't met her, or if troy hadn't, he would've never met someone as loyal and kind. He probably wouldn't have met Taylor. He saw her wisps of black hair swaying slightly. He walked over to the window, locking it and closing the blind, and then turning back to watch her.

_I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way._

He remembered one time when they had al come to see her. He remembered every single second, memorizing everything from what colour her cards and flowers were to the colour of her painted nails. Pink was the colour of the cards and flowers, purple for her nails. Sharpay had done them for her.

_And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

_Pink cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all plead for you to stay.  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way._

The sun had been setting as it was now. He looked towards the window, quickly realising that he'd shut it. He noticed the dying flowers that had been given that day. That was the only time she'd let them all cry. He leant over Gabriella and kissed her on her forehead. As he got up, he broke down just as Troy had done when he told Chad. He didn't fall down but he rested his head on hers and cried. The door opened and Taylor ran in.

'Hey, I got your message. What's wrong?' she sounded panicky and as soon as she saw her best friend and fiancée, the panic was replaced with sadness and pain.

'Oh my God, she's…she's…dead, isn't she?' Taylor raised a hand over her mouth.

Chad looked up and nodded. Taylor went over to him and they held each other for what seemed like hours. Chad suddenly remembered Skyla and moved away picking her up. Skyla woke up and reached out to her mom. Taylor reached for the sheets and pulled them over Gabriella's head. Skyla stopped reaching out and started crying. Chad walked out with her in his arms and Taylor followed him, closing the door quietly. The doctor slowed to a stop in front of them and Taylor shook her head, silently telling him there was no point checking Gabriella's condition.

_And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

The doctor smiled sympathetically. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

Taylor smiled back, but it obviously put on. She took Chad's hand and they walked out the hospital, seeing Troy sitting outside with his head in his hands. Chad passed Skyla to him as Troy came over.

_And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

Troy held her in his arms and Taylor led him to the car. He looked back at the hospital and sighed, holding back the tears. 'I love you so much.' He whispered into the setting sun.

_And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

**Please Review.**


	8. The Funeral

**Okay, I know if you read the lyrics to the song I've picked, it doesn't really work unless you listen to the song at the same time. It's "Imogen Heap – Hide and Seek." Enjoy!**

Troy tightened his tie, watching Skyla lightly reaching upwards to Gabriella's dream catcher that he'd fastened to the top of her cot. She knew what today was. Gabriella's funeral. They both wanted her back. He just wished that he didn't feel alone. He wished that he didn't miss her. He wished that he could take back everything he'd said, when they in high school and when she kicked him out of the room when she was ill. He wished he could just have her back.

Chad walked in. Troy turned round. 'Hey.'

Chad came closer. 'The car's here.'

Troy nodded slightly. He took Skyla and held her over his shoulder, walking outside. As he did, people looked up, recognising him and then hung their heads in sorrow.

_Where are we? What the hell is going on?_

_The dust has only just begun to form,_

_Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling._

_Spin me round again and rub my eyes._

_This can't be happening._

_When busy streets a mess with people_

_Would stop to hold their heads heavy._

Troy looked round at them and showed no emotion. No sadness, no happiness. Chad put an arm round his shoulders and led him away from their staring faces.

_Hide and seek._

_Trains and sewing machines._

_All those years they were here first._

_Oily marks appear on walls_

_Where pleasure moments hung before._

_The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this still life._

He saw people laughing and crying as he got into the car behind the hearse. When he saw the content people all he could think was, _"How can they be so insensitive? One of the most important people in my life has just died and they're _laughing_?" _He knew they didn't mean any harm; they hadn't known her after all. He still couldn't stop hating them.

_Hide and seek._

_Trains and sewing machines. _

_Oh, you won't catch me around here_

_Blood and tears,_

_They were here first._

By the time they got to the ceremony, Troy was practically dead himself. As he got out the car, Sharpay and Ryan came over. Sharpay kissed him on the cheek and Ryan nodded; he was emotionless too. Troy walked into the church, jiggling Skyla. After a few 'I'm so sorry' and 'We loved her' from people, Troy stood up on the front podium, ready to give his speech, still holding Skyla. He couldn't bear to let her go.

'Hi.' Troy was shaking. 'I'm Troy. Most of you know me, Gabriella being my first love. Hopefully she won't be my last…' Troy glanced at Sharpay. '…but I know that I can never love anyone as much as her.' Troy felt guilty when he said this, but he knew it was true. 'I remember when she died, it's almost too clear. Just before that, she kept saying that what I needed was someone to love. And I kept replying that I'd found her. Eventually she said to me she knew who it was.' He looked at Sharpay again and this time she smiled. 'Her words were "I've seen the way you look at her and I've seen the way she looks at you. I want you to be together."

_Mmm, what you say?_

_Mmm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did._

_Mmm, what you say?_

_Mm, that it's all for the best? Ah of course it is._

_Mmm, what you say?_

_Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this._

_Mmm what you say?_

_What did she say? _

His tears were running full speed down his cheeks. He couldn't be bothered to push them away. 'I love Gabriella with all my heart. I'll never stop loving her, I'll never forget her, I'll never let go of the love I have for her daughter. I'm going to be adopting Skyla, as it was the most important of Gabriella's dying wishes. She just wants her daughter to be happy.

'I love you, Gabriella Montez, and I'll always love you, no matter what.'

Troy looked up towards the ceiling, partly to stop himself crying, partly to try and reassure himself she was in heaven, if there was one. Then he stepped off the podium, shaking worse than before. He was breathing deeply. As he cried, he made no sound, but it broke the hearts of everyone in the church as the tears kept falling. Though they rarely reached the floor, he felt as if they were his life and it was crashing down on him.

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs  
Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you  
You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit_

Ryan got up next, hugging Troy as he went past. Ryan never cried, except when he was told to for a performance.

'Hi, my name's Ryan Evans. I've known Gabriella for quite a long time now, and she's one of the most special people in my life. She made my life a living hell after she told me about her illness. I kept thinking "Should I ring her up? What's if she's dying right now? What if she's laying somewhere, unconscious, and no-one knows where she is?" I was never sure what to do, or what to say, around her after a particular incident in high school.' He didn't mention what it was. By now, his voice was starting to crack. 'A-and I wanted to…to make sure she li…lived as long as possible. She and I both knew everything that was to know about this illness; we both knew it would be the end of her a-and that she would never see Sky-Skyla grow up. I've loved Gabriella for a very long time…' he saw Troy stiffen. '…but like a sister.' Ryan was crying now, but he kept roughly wiping them away with the back of his hand.

He stepped off the podium, tripping as he went. He managed to keep his balance, and walked over to Sharpay. She got up and steadied his shaking body. She let him sit down and then went to the podium.

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs_

_Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you  
You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit, you don't care a bit_

'Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans, Ryan's twin sister. I remember when Gabriella first came to East High, and I tried to stop her from getting into what I thought was _my _production. I couldn't have been more wrong; Gabriella was amazing at the part. As we got more into senior year, I really started to warm to her. I started to love her like a sister, and we grew incredibly close, but we were ripped apart after we all went our separate ways.

'She was absolutely wonderful through her illness; she kept making jokes and being happy, she just wanted Skyla to be happy. The only way to do that was to keep happy, and she told Chad to escort anyone out the hospital who cried.' There was small ripple of laughter through the pews. 'I loved Gabriella as a sister, and I know that no-one will ever replace her.' Sharpay was shaking and crying, but her voice never faltered.

She walked off the podium and fell into her brother's arms, him rocking her back and forth.

Chad and Taylor did their speech together; they talked about every funny time they could remember about Gabriella. It wasn't hard. She had been such a bubbly and happy person. As they went through one time, they would think of another and then another. It was the longest speech out of any of them.

An hour later, and they were outside of the church, watching the people drive away, still hanging their heads in sorrow.

Sharpay walked up behind Troy. 'Hey.' She whispered.

Troy jumped and turned round. 'Oh. Hey.' Skyla was being held by Chad a few feet away.

'How are you?' she stood next to him, both looking into the horizon.

Troy blinked slowly. 'Alright, I guess.'

'You don't care about me, do you?' Sharpay didn't look towards him, but he stared at her.

'Of course I care about you, Shar.' Troy said.

'No. Because, you said that Gabriella thought we should be together. You didn't say anything about it.'

'Not here, Shar. I really can't do with this right now. I'd feel so bad.' Troy's tears started up again, even though he thought he'd run out.

Sharpay looked down, and then looked at him. 'Okay.' She whispered.

She took his head in her hands and laid him on her shoulder, him crying full on. 'I miss her so bad.' He whispered.

Sharpay brought him down to the ground, hugging him tightly. 'I know. I know.'

She rocked him back and forth for what seemed like hours. The rest of the guys just stared at them, crying silently.

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

_You don't care a bit_

_You don't care a bit_

**Can you say de-press-ing? Okay, I've just exceeded 1,600 words. Whoa, now that's an achievement. There's one more chapter, which is gonna be a little bit happier than this one. Please Review!**


	9. Parents

**Finally, a happy chapter :D**

_13 years later…_

'Oh God, oh God…' Troy rushed around the bedroom with Skyla standing in the doorway, smirking. 'You could help.'

'I'm sorry; just let me have one more second. I remember this when Joe and Ben were born. You were rushing round like a mad man, while Sharpay was sitting in the same wooden chair that she sat in before, in labour. Dejavu.' Troy glared at her. 'Sorry, sorry.' She held her hands up in mock surrender. 'What do you need?'

'I need you to go check on Shar. Make sure Joe isn't running havoc and Ben isn't crying. Keep them with you while we're at the hospital.'

'Got it. Wait, which do I do first?' Skyla had to bite her lip to keep herself from bursting into fits of giggles.

'Just do it.'

'I'm just playing with you, Troy. I've got it under control.'

Skyla went downstairs. 'You alright, Shar?' she said, picking up one of Joe's toy rockets and placing it in the toy basket.

'Just peachy.' Sharpay breathed deeply. 'Oh God, this hurts. Remind me never to do it again, Sky.'

'That's what you said last time. And the time before. Yet you still never listen to me.' Skyla grinned.

'Yeah, yeah. Go get Joe and Ben, please?'

'Yeah, sure.' It was now 11:13pm, and both kids were asleep. Troy had told her to keep them with her at all times, so she had to wake them.

She walked into her little brother's room, she still thought of them as her brothers even though they weren't related in any way, and woke them both up. 'Mommy wants to come say goodbye to her. She has to go to the hospital.'

Joe was up first, bolting down the stairs. 'Mommy!'

'Joe, wait! Oh God.' Skyla picked a sleepy Ben out of his cot and carried him downstairs.

'Joe, calm, peace.' She balanced Ben on her hip and held Joe's hand. 'Keep still.'

Troy came running down the stairs, with a huge bag of baby stuff. He plonked it on the table, and then ran into the kitchen. Skyla knew what to do; she'd done it before. 'Joe, stay here and look after Mommy; I'll be back in a sec, okay?'

'Yes, Skyla.' Joe said. Ben's eyes brightened up as she put him in his baby gym to play.

Skyla grabbed the bag and car key, and ran outside. She opened the car and threw the baby stuff on to the passenger seat.

She sprinted back in. 'Do you want me to help you to the car?' she asked Sharpay.

'That would be great, thanks.' Sharpay breathed deeply again, and Skyla took her hands and helped her down the path and into the backseat of the car. She kissed her cheek, and Sharpay grabbed her hand. 'Thanks so much, Skyla.' She whispered.

Skyla had never really believed she was very special, so she relied a lot on compliments; they made her feel more positive. 'That's okay.' She said, smiling.

She ran back up the path to take Ben from his baby gym and Joe from his beanbag chair. Troy came out of the kitchen. 'Where's Shar?'

'I got her to the car. She's fine.' Troy smiled and started to run out the door.

He turned round and touched her cheek. 'Your mom would have been so proud of you.'

Skyla looked down, smiling slightly. 'Thanks.' She murmured, jiggling Ben on her hip.

He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her towards him, kissing the top of her head. 'I love you.' He whispered, looking her straight in the eyes. Those eyes that held the exact same sparkle that Gabriella's had.

Skyla looked surprised, and then smiled. 'Thanks…Dad.'

Troy was so happy at that precise moment that he didn't notice Sharpay screaming in the car.

'Er, I think Sharpay wants you.' Skyla giggled, causing both her brothers to smile.

'Right, yeah, cool. Ryan'll come pick you up after the baby's born.' Troy kissed her cheek and ran off.

'Bye. Come on, guys, let's watch some TV.' Skyla led Joe into the front room, and sat with him curled up against her and Ben asleep on her lap.

* * *

'Come on, Shar, push!' Troy held her hand, and his was rapidly turning purple.

'_I am pushing!' _Sharpay screamed.

'Sorry.' Troy knelt down behind her head, kissing it and brushing back her sweat-soaked hair.

'Oh God…'

After a few more minutes of loud screaming and no feeling in Troy's right hand, a piercing yet amazing cry emerged from Sharpay's baby. The doctors cleaned it up and gave it to Sharpay to hold. 'Congratulations, it's a girl.'

'Oh, it's beautiful…' Sharpay said, stroking her cheek.

'Just like her mommy.' Troy said, putting his hand in her hand and her small fingers curled round it. 'Oh, jeez, she's got a strong grip like you too, Shar.'

'Yeah, sorry about that.'

'What're you gonna call her?' The doctor asked.

They looked at each other and nodded. 'We're gonna ask our daughter.' Sharpay said, and Troy smiled. Then they just sat there staring at their baby for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Ryan had been given a key to the house, and used it to get in. 'Sky?' he whispered. 'Skyla?'

He opened the door to the dining room and turned on the light. 'Sky?'

He walked out and into the front room, seeing Skyla lying asleep on the couch, with both her brothers asleep on her stomach. Ryan smiled. 'Aww…'

He turned off the TV, and walked over, picking up Ben and Joe. Ben didn't wake up, but Joe started to move slightly and opened his eyes. Skyla didn't even stir.

He carried them both to his car and placed Ben in the baby seat, and strapped Joe in, who fell asleep immediately. He went back to the house and saw Skyla still asleep. He didn't want to wake her up, so he positioned one arm under her back and one under knees and carried her to the car, placing her in the front seat. She still didn't wake up even when he strapped her in. He started to drive to the hospital, and despite the urge, never made any noise whatsoever.

* * *

Ryan got out his car, leaving the three sleeping children in there. He had to go pick up his sister and her husband. As she'd already had two babies, she was allowed to leave now.

'Hey guys.' He said the minute he saw them.

Troy frowned. 'Where are the kids?'

'I left them in the car, they're all asleep.' Ryan replied.

'Can you go get them, Ry? We want Skyla to name her.' Sharpay said.

Ryan stroked his niece's cheek and nodded. 'Yeah sure.'

He walked out and a few minutes he came back holding Ben. Skyla was beside him, yawning. She was holding Joe's hand, who could barely keep his eyes open. 'Hi guys.' Troy said, getting off the bed and heading towards his children.

Skyla looked up with sleepy eyes. 'How is he then?' she said, tired. She'd got ready for another brother.

'It's a girl, Sky.' Troy said.

Skyla's eyes brightened up immediately. 'No way!'

Her black curls, the same as Gabriella's, swayed as she let go of her brother's hand and ran towards Sharpay. 'I have a sister.' She whispered, climbing onto the bed.

Sharpay smiled. 'We haven't told you the best bit yet.'

'What's that?' Skyla said, smiling at the baby's face.

'We want you to name her.' Troy said, coming up and laying a hand on her shoulder.

Skyla looked up. 'Why me?'

'Troy named Joe, I named Ben…'

'But…I'm not part of your family.' Skyla got off the bed and Joe climbed on, with Ryan standing at the side, rocking Ben.

'Skyla, you've always been a part of this family. How can you even say that?' Troy said, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands.

'Because I don't know my biological dad and my mom is…yeah.' She'd never been able to say that word.

Troy looked down, remembering Gabriella. 'Skyla, you don't want to know Brad Kingsford. He's a _bastard_, okay?' Troy whispered the swear word. A tear dripped out of Skyla's eye and Troy wiped it away with his thumb, still holding her hand. 'And your mom…you're just like her…modest, funny, absolutely stunning…' Skyla smiled slightly, the tears still dripping down her face. '…and always part of this family. Okay? You got it?'

'Yeah.' Skyla whispered. 'Yeah, I got it.'

'That's my girl.' Troy got up and hugged her, his arms tightly clinging onto her, as if he couldn't bear to let her go.

'I'm making your shirt all wet.' She mumbled into his chest.

'I don't care.' Troy whispered. He pulled back. 'So, what're you gonna call her then?'

She walked slowly back to the bed, where Sharpay wiped some of Skyla's tears away as well. She looked back and forth between them. 'Gabriella?' Skyla asked, waiting for approval.

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other, both smiling with tears in their eyes. 'Yeah. Yeah, that's beautiful.' Sharpay said, hugging her with her free arm and kissing her cheek.

Troy took her hand and squeezed it. 'It is.' He said. 'You are one amazing girl, Sky.'

'You're not too bad either, Troy.' Troy looked at her for a split-second. 'Dad.' She said quickly. Troy smiled.

Skyla looked towards Sharpay. Both Joe and Ben had fallen asleep; they hadn't really grasped what was going on. 'You too…Mom.'

Sharpay handed her baby to Troy and held her arms out to Skyla. 'Come here.'

Skyla crawled into her open arms and wrapped her arms round her neck. Sharpay rocked her from side and side, smiling. 'I love you, Skyla.'

'I love you too.' Skyla said, tightening her hold.

'Do you wanna hold her?' Sharpay said, and Skyla leant back.

'Yes please.' Troy held her new sister out; he didn't need to tell her how to hold her.

'Oh, she's so sweet.' Skyla said, as her sister curled into her shape and made herself comfortable, asleep in no time.

'She likes you.' Troy said, grinning.

He leant forward and kissed her forehead. Sharpay kissed on her temple, and she ducked her head, embarrassed. 'Guys!' They all laughed.

'Parents…what're you gonna do with them?' Skyla said, leaning into Sharpay, staring at her sister, with Troy standing beside her with a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**Mel and Rachel – Sorry if there isn't enough Ryan, but that's the most I could fit in. And also, I took a break from the angst of that one chapter, but don't get used to it. :D**

**That's the end of the story, guys. Hope you liked it. I'll be very upset if you don't review, because this is the longest chapter and probably most important.**

**And by the way, I don't usually do Troy/Sharpay stories, but it was the only way of keeping him happy without killing him and letting them be together. I don't like killing Troy; he's too sweet! Please Review! **


	10. URGENT PLEASE READ

**Hey guys (:**

**Okay, first things first: I put a poll up on my profile about this story – and no-one's voted. Yeah, slightly embarrassing. **

**Basically, the poll is this:**

**Do you want a sequel to Leaving Me, one that focuses on Gabriella's daughter?**

**1) Yes, but maybe Brad dying or something along those lines. **

**2) No way, one story was enough - another one would be too much too handle! **

**3) No, leave it as it is. **

**4) Yes, but no more death.**

**But, I also have some ideas for the story now so you can get a feel for what you're voting on.**

**a) Brad kidnaps Skyla – saying he has a right to her. This would be quite dramatic as he is her father and has got paternal rights to her, but Troy and Sharpay are adamant that he has no fatherly instincts towards her. **

**b) Brad asks for rights to Skyla; this would really be the same as A, but he technically might be nice in this one. Maybe Skyla wouldn't want to be his daughter because she's so happy with Troy and Sharpay's family?**

**c) Brad dies – either accidently or suicide or something – and Skyla struggles with the fact that she's officially an orphan. Maybe some law thing comes in where Troy and Sharpay have to actually adopt her or something; I'm not really sure how I'd do this.**

**d) Somehow Brad could get to Skyla – maybe by becoming a teacher at her school (East High – how could it not be?!) and becoming her favourite teacher or something. Not really sure on this one – but you guys might like. **

**e) Something you guys want to happen that I'm not imaginative enough to think of. **

**I'm taking the poll off, but if you just send a review with the answer to the poll – and if you chose 1 or 4, then the answer to what should happen in the story itself. **

**The story will probably be about as long as the other story; unless you want it to be a one-shot or whatever. **

**Your choice.**

**Hugs, **

**Cassie xo **


End file.
